This invention relates generally to the field of pipe support apparatuses and, more particularly, to a novel pipe strut adapted to temporarily internally support a large, flexible pipe and permit accurate alignment thereof.
Heretofore, various types of support devices have been known in the construction industry. For example, there exist braces which have two threaded members and a centered rotatable adjusting member. Illustrations of this are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,795 to Land, U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,821 to Findley, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,992 to Roeglin.
The Land patent discloses a building wall and method of constructing it. The method requires the use of a tubular support element having threaded extensions attached to plugs at the outer ends of the tubular support. The ends press fit into the tubular element 4. Rotation of the tubular element relative to the ends, or extensions 7, 8 elongates the support element or decreases its length, depending upon the direction of rotation. Thus, the support element may be made to accommodate various ceiling heights. The ends of the Land support device are fitted into shoes which are associated with channels within the wall to be formed. The disclosed supporting structures are left in place within the newly constructed wall.
Findley discloses a brace for supporting poured concrete forms. The brace comprises threaded rods attached pivotally at one end to plates which attach to the ground or to a board. The other ends of the rods each are threadably connected to a turn-buckle 32. Rotation of turn-buckle 32 allows the brace to be adjusted so that the form is in the desired position, usually vertical.
Roeglin shows a builder's tool for supporting a wall, the tool having two rods which each attach threadably to a turn-buckle having a handle 7. Rotation of the turn-buckle adjusts the rods until a timber attached by jaws to the opposite end of one rod is plumb.
In contrast to the Land, Findley and Roeglin devices, the present invention carries two threaded rods opposed to each other and connected by a central element which is not the adjusting member. Rather, the new strut system components are adjusted by manipulation of a steel rod handle and connected nut, rotation of which permits coaxial longitudinal positioning of an exterior pipe relative to a corresponding threaded rod.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,202 to Donnels discloses an adjustable brace which fulfills the same function as the above-described invention of Roeglin. However, the Donnels brace is comprised of pipes rather than rods, the pipes being telescoping in nature and having hinges rather than clamps attaching to planks. The adjustment means for the Donnels device is removable. It includes a friction-locking member having a brake shoe and a backing plate and a threaded bar with two threaded sections, one having right-handed and the other having left-handed threads. After adjusting the Donnels strut to the proper position, the adjustment member or assembly can then be transferred and used to adjust another strut while the first strut remains in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,394 to Wisecarver, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,498 to Wuthrich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,645 to Tooley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,151 to John et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,505 to Anderson all disclose props or support devices which comprise essentially two members, one being tubular and straight, the other being a threaded pipe for passing within or outside of the tubular straight member. Various means are disclosed in each of the above-mentioned patents for stabilizing the device in a preselected position.
None of the above-cited patents disclose a brace for use within a large pipe, such as a sewer pipe, which is to be buried. Nor do the above patents disclose an adjustable, reusable pipe support strut which further functions within a system of such struts as an alignment device.
Heretofore, when large subterranean pipe, such as is used for sanitary sewers, slurry lines or other industrial type piping were installed, there existed the problem of the pipes collapsing in the installment trench when the pipe was covered with earth or other material. Collapsed or buckled pipes resulted in the project sometimes not meeting standards or local ordinances for pipe volume. This problem has sometimes been conventionally addressed by having a person enter the pipe and insert crossbeams constructed of two by four inch boards. After the piping was safely covered with dirt or other material someone would then have to enter the pipe and remove the constructed braces. These procedures required the use of a great deal of time, effort and materials. A certain amount of training was necessary in order to properly install the supports within the pipe. Furthermore, the removal of the braces by use of hammers, hatchets or chain saws could be very hazardous to the operator because of the limited light and space in the pipe.
Construction projects involving large buried pipe often are required to meet certain specifications as to angle of the grade of the pipe or volume of pipe flowthrough. Problems often occurred in aligning sections of pipe so that the ends would properly join and not be subject to shifting and separation, buckling, or even bulging out through the surface of the ground when subjected to forces either internal or external to the pipe. For example, if a pipe were installed so that the joint between two sections was not formed properly, a great deal of hydrostatic pressure formed on the inside of the pipe would cause the joint to rupture. Use of flexible piping, such as high-density polyethylene, is of some aid in meeting grade or angle requirements, however, such pipe is still subject to collapse or bursting of the pipe joints when the pipe trench is filled in or excessive pressure otherwise occurs. Furthermore, requirements often exist for large subterranean pipes to be installed such that when observed from one end a certain percentage, e.g. 90 percent, of the opening of the far end of the pipe is visible. If the pipe is installed at the wrong angle, or becomes even partially collapsed, such standards may not be met.
Therefore, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a pipe strut support system for use in large flexible pipe to prevent such pipe from collapsing as it is buried within a trench or ditch. In addition to providing support for the pipe, the new pipe support struts are intended to be adapted for easy and accurate alignment of consecutive sections of the pipe. For purposes of economy, it is intended that each of the new struts of the system have few and simple parts and be capable of easy and quick assembly and disassembly by one person with little or no training. Furthermore, it is intended that assembly and disassembly of the new struts require no tools and that use of the new strut devices as a system permit pipe alignment with only the added requirement of a device for producing a collimated light beam such as a laser beam. It is also intended that the new pipe support strut have ends adapted for stable positioning within the pipe while simultaneously permitting rapid optional adjustment.
Thus, it is intended that the new pipe strut system provide a safe, inexpensive and facile manner of facilitating installation of subterranean piping in compliance with local ordinances or other regulations imposed because of the incline that the pipe must follow.
Therefore, in furtherance of these objects, the new pipe support strut comprises briefly a strut device for use within flexible pipe to be buried. The strut device comprises a central member sized for extending interiorly of the flexible pipe. At least first and second adjusting means have outer ends and spacedly extend from the central member. A base member is respectively carried at the outer end of each adjusting means for contacting spaced surface portions of an inner wall of the flexible pipe for providing strutted support between said spaced pipe surface portions. The adjusting means are each selectively adjustable relative to the central member for selectively varying the overall dimension of the strut device between the spaced pipe surface portions and for selectively establishing the position of the central member within the flexible pipe. The central member includes sighting means for sighting along a plurality of such strut devices whereby to permit sighted alignment of the flexible pipe before burial thereof.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.